


What Are You Wearing???

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Wearing???

"I always knew you'd come looking for me.... why are you wearing... that?"

Missy's smirk is clear even as she flattens her tuxedo suit and simply holds a hand out to River, who still is standing staring at her whilst wearing a fairly victorian looking skating outfit. 

"Get in, I'll explain on the way..."

River sighs, rolls her eyes and shrugs, allowing Missy to pull her into the TARDIS, the doors slamming locked even as Missy takes them out of the prison. The guards barely blink. They are a little too used to it by now. 

"Did you forget our anniversary... wife?"

Missy teases, moving to kiss River all the same before gesturing to the clothes hanging off a rail. 

"Pick a dress and get ready... you have.. ooh, five seconds..."

River smirks, moves to the rail and picks what is definitely the shortest dress on the rail. It covers a little more of her than usual, but the dress is so loose that the sleeves slip down enough to let her show off her cleavage, the skirt already short and shortened further when River pulls it up a little. It is a deep blue, the kind of color that flatters her tan and shows off a fair amount of skin. She is smirking when she joins Missy. 

By the time they land, and eat, it is clear that Missy is beginning to find it nearly impossible to ignore quite how naked River is. She manages, however, to stay for a couple of dances, one slow and romantic, the other nothing but pure raunch, before dragging River back to the TARDIS, paying on the way out with such speed the manager openly smiles. 

The doors to the TARDIS slam behind them, instantly locking, Missy not giving River time to change, simply hitting the button to leave and travel through space and time with no set destination, she needs time with this woman, the woman she, in a moment of weakness, had married and now has such plans for. They make it, barely, into the bedroom, Missy barely has time to think before she's stripping River's dress from her, completely un-surprised when River isn't wearing anything underneath. River, for her part, is stripping Missy as quickly as possible, although they both keep stealing kisses. Missy ends up with River over her, although she doesn't really complain, pulling River further against her and pushing a thigh against her hard enough that River bucks and grinds down into her, pressing her own knee against Missy. Neither of them can bother with much else, they move almost as one, pushing against each other until they are spent. River sighs as she shifts to nestle into Missy's side. 

"Well... that... was new."

"The romance... or the sex?"

"Both?"

Missy laughs softly. 

"Yeah well, you got under my skin, water-girl."

"Thanks, bitch."


End file.
